Meeting New Friends in London/New Lost Child Recruits (Sonic Pan 2 Version)
(Everything is pitch black after the Neverland memorial, but then, a familiar female voice spoke up) Molly: (Voice over) It was indeed a very sad vow Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends comprehended. However, the rescue mission was successful…. (We then fade to a school in London where Molly Hale herself is telling the entire story of the Numemon rescue mission Sonic and his friends took in front of her classmates and teacher named Mrs. Applegate, as well as her family and friends, and it’s the last day of school, for Summer Vacation is beginning. The family consisted Dorothy Gale, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Charlie Bucket, and Morgan, as well as their escort and family maid, Teddiursa, and their friends Tom, Jerry, the Gangreen Gang, consisting Ace D. Copular, Sanford "Snake" D. Ingleberry, Li'l Arturo de la Guerra, Big William "Billy" W. Williams, and Grubber J. Gribberish, and the Dazzlings, consisting Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze, Starlight Glimmer, Sonata Dusk, and Trixie. The reason Molly is telling the story; Ever since four weeks ago when Molly, her siblings, and their friends, had their first adventure in Mobiusland and they made Giselle and mostly Robert believers upon seeing the flying pirate ship in the sky, Molly and her family and friends agreed to keep this real adventure as a dream to everyone around them so they wouldn’t sound crazy, and the best part, Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal published a “Fictional” adventure/fantasy novel with their family and friends’ help and it was a best seller since. And right now, Molly is telling this story to her class because Mrs. Applegate and her classmates asked how Sonic and his friends are doing after the events in her book, and Molly agreed to explain what happened after it. But in reality, Molly and her family and friends were told by Sonic's group about this story the night before and also agreed to not only keep their existence a secret from everyone, but also accept Sonic and his team’s decision to never accept new comrades in their missions for fear of getting them harmed because of Sonic's group. Anyway, Molly started to conclude her story) Molly: And the Numemon, as well as the Good Digimon and their legendary Uni-Mind is kept safe because of this incident. And if it were to fall into the wrong hands of Captain Eggman, Admiral Mephiles, and their pirates, certain doom will befall upon not only Mobiusland, but also…. (She comes up to a smiling eager girl with a smug look) Molly: (Shoots a ribbon at her) The world! (The girl screamed, and then along with the class, laughed merrily with Molly’s scare prank. Then the class applauded while Molly bowed) Mrs. Applegate: (Smiling proudly) A well told story, Molly. (However, one student who is sitting in the classroom, didn’t cheer nor applaud, just rolled in eyes in annoyance. He is a 11 year old boy with short, dark blue, chin-length hair, blue eyes, and wearing a gray long-sleeved shirt with a small green gem on each side of the collar and three green diamonds on each sleeve, a white long-sleeved shirt underneath, gray pants, and black shoes. He is Ken Ichijouji, a calm cool kid who is usually kind, but doesn’t believe in anything fantasy related, thinking it’s nonsense and, the worst word ever, poppycock. Regardless of this, he is also good friends with the Hale Family and their friends. After he did this while finished cheering and applauding, he spoke up) Ken: Give me a break. (The class heard him and another boy rolled his eyes in annoyance on what Ken said. He is a 11 year old boy with short, spiky, auburn hair, brown eyes, and wearing white goggles with clear blue lenses, an eggshell white tanktop underneath a dark blue long-sleeved bomber jacket with a red and yellow flame design and fluffy, white trimming, brown shorts, yellow gloves, dark blue socks, and orange and white converse boots. He is Davis Motomiya, another friend of the Hale Family and friends, and Dorothy's boyfriend, who loves the stories of Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. Next to him are two Digimon. The first Digimon is a bipedal dragon Digimon with blue skin, red eyes, white coloration on his belly and snout, a small horn on his nose, two ear-like appendages on his head, a yellow "V"-shaped mark on his forehead, two yellow upside-down triangle marks under his eyes, five fingers on his hands, three toes on each foot, and a claw on each finger and toe. He is Veemon, Davis' friend who also loves the stories of Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. And the other Digimon is a small green caterpillar with a pair of long antennae, ten legs with pink claws, the ability to adhere to surfaces and generate silk from his purple mandibles, a black band resembling a Dark Ring around his abdomen, and two pink spines on the end of it. He is Wormmon, Ken's friend and like Davis and Veemon, loves the stories as well. Anyway, Mrs. Applegate noticed and spoke up) Mrs. Applegate: I see we have a skeptic in our midst. Ace: No kidding, Mrs. Applegate. (Mrs. Applegate walked up to Ken in his desk and asked him) Mrs. Applegate: Care to share another nonsense/poppycock-theory, Ken? Ken: Gladly. Granted that Molly told a somewhat good story, it is kind of impossible to think all of this is a true story. I mean, come on. Fairies? Mermaids? Trolls? Pokemon living in the woods? Pirates? Good Digimon? Heh. It was just a mere child’s play-type of dream. (The class groaned in annoyance at Ken’s assumption, as if they heard all of this before. Veemon spoke up after the class groaned in annoyance) Veemon: (To Ken) For you information, it just so happens that scientists are out there, proving anything magical to fantasy does, in fact, exist. Like the existence of Bigfoot and/or the unicorn, for example. Davis here told me all about it. (To Davis and their other classmates) ''Right? Davis: Yeah! Arturo: Tell him! ''(The class clamored in agreement) Mrs. Applegate: Well spoken, Veemon. Veemon: Thank you, Mrs. Applegate. (Davis noticed Dorothy giggling quietly and went up to her, making her blush a little) Davis: I see you agree as well. (Dorothy then spoke up while still blushing a little) Dorothy: Yep. You really beat out Ken's theory. (A short pause, but then Ken then pulled a camera out as Dorothy finished blushing) Dorothy: A camera? Ken: If Bigfoot or the unicorn does show up. (He hands her the camera and Dorothy accepted it with a confused look on her face. After the bell rang, Mrs. Applegate spoke up) Mrs. Applegate: Have a good Summer Vacation, class! I’ll miss you! Class: Thank you, Mrs. Applegate! (Outside the school, the Hale siblings and their friends, as well as Davis and Veemon, walked out the entrance carrying their books and backpacks) Peter Pan Parodies Studios Present.... Sonic Pan 2: The Mobiusland Quest Begins (Ken and Wormmon suddenly caught up with them and spoke to them) Ken: Guys! (The others noticed them) Ken: If I did anything to embarrass you and your family and friends, I’m sorry. Wormmon: Can you forgive Ken? Dorothy: You didn’t. Davis: And other than that, we forgive you. (Suddenly, as they continued walking, they suddenly noticed a girl, boy, and their Digimon sitting by a tree, reading Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal's book, and stopped. The girl is an 11 year old with long lavender hair reaching her waist, brown eyes, and wearing round glasses, a light blue long-sleeved shirt with a turtleneck collar under a tan sleeveless vest with pockets on either side, white gloves, red pants that are puffy around the thighs held up by a black belt with a silver buckle, tall green and white boots with a zipper, an orange helmet, made of a malleable material like leather, and sometimes wears a dark green backpack with the strap crossing her chest diagonally. She is Yolei Inoue, a girl Ken has a crush on. The Digimon with her is a hawk-type Digimon with red feathers, large yellow feet wings with three digits that can be used like fingers, clear blue eyes, and wearing a belt around his forehead with a feather securing it. He is Hawkmon. The boy with them is a 9 year old with short, brown hair in a bowl cut, green eyes, and wearing a beige long-sleeved tunic with a button-up collar and a plum violet neck and sleeve rims, plum violet pants, black socks, and tan and white shoes. He is Cody Hida. And his Digimon is an armadillo-type Digimon with yellow fur, a yellow shell, three-clawed limbs, green eyes, a purple underbelly, a black nose, and a red diamond and stripes on his forehead. He is Armadillomon. After noticing them, the four waved hello to them, making Ken blush at Yolei, making everyone snicker at him) Snake: (Smugly) I ssssssaw that blush towards Yolei, lover-boy. (Feeling embarrassed, Ken tried to walk away concealing his blushing face, but Wormmon, Billy, and Amy stopped him) Billy: It’s okay, Ken. Amy: Everyone usually blushes when they’re in love. Wormmon: Nothing to be ashamed of. Dorothy: (To Ken) Just like Davis and me last year. (To Davis) Right? Davis: That's right. Ken: Me? In love? (Quickly) No, no, no! (Normal voice pace while snapping out of his blushing) I am just embarrassed. Veemon: Embarrassed? By what? (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement) Ace: (Playfully) A sweet wittle girl like her waving hello to you? (Seriously) Yeah, right. Charlie: Even Hawkmon, Cody, and Armadillomon agree from what we see. Morgan: You like her. (They push Ken towards Yolei, much to her, Hawkmon, Cody, and Armadillomon's surprise) Cody: Oh, hi there. Yolei: Hey, Ken. (Ken got nervous calmly, but Charlie calmed him as he and Wormmon spoke up for him) Charlie: He’s just unsure. Wormmon: But he means best. Yolei: I can tell. Hawkmon: Yolei can tell by the inside of a person. Yolei: Yeah. (Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal kneeled down to Hawkmon and Armadillomon’s level at the tree) Cosmo: I see you’re reading me and my sisters' book. Tikal: What part are you at? Armadillomon: We’re at the part where you help Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles rescue Poppy and Branch from Eggman and Mephiles at Skull Rock. Amy: Oh yeah. Cosmo: That’s right. Dorothy: Even though it’s all a dream, it looked like a true story. Molly: And even though the others with us, except Teddiursa, were at the Forest Labyrinth at that time. (Yolei, Cody, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon smiled gently, happy to see that everyone understands their passion for the book they’re reading) Hawkmon: Well, I can see that you guys, except Ken, have the same thing in common with me involving Sonic and his friends…. Ken: You really think all of this nonsense is real? Yolei: (To Ken) Yeah. In my mind, that is. (To Molly) Is he always like this? Molly: Yeah. Amy: But if we open his eyes on how great the book is, he’ll love it. Ken: It’s not like I don’t like the book. Morgan: But you saying you don’t believe sounds like you don’t like it. Cody: She’s right. Yolei: Why won’t you open your mind to these kind of stuff? Ken: Because when I was little, I saw a magic show and the magician performing was revealed to be a fraud that day. Ever since then, I believed that incident taught me that magic and fantasy does not exist. (A short pause, then Yolei closed her book, got up, and with a gentle smug smile) Yolei: Whatever you say, Ken. (Dorothy then holds out an object wrapped in a cloth to Ken) Dorothy: Here. (After Ken accepted the object with a confused look, Dorothy and her family and friends slowly walked away with her and Yolei's smug smiles. Ken opened the cloth to reveal…. His camera, shocking him. He turned to Dorothy with a calm glare, making her giggle) Dorothy: Right back at you. (Wormmon tried reassuring him) Wormmon: She was just kidding around, Ken. Nothing personal. (Ken sighed calmly, feeling dejected. Suddenly, two familiar smiling adults arrived at the spot. They are the Hale siblings’ parents, Robert and Giselle. Robert is now wearing a white short-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, a black leather belt with a gold buckle, black and gold socks, and brown shoes. And Giselle is now wearing a light green short-sleeved shirt, a green sleeveless vest, blue denim shorts, white socks, and brown cargo boots) Hale Siblings: Mother! Father! Hale’s friends except Ken: Robert! Giselle! (They hugged while laughing) Robert: How was the last day of school? Morgan: It was great. Amy: Molly told a great story about Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends in class. Robert: (Nods in agreement) I see. (To Tom, Jerry, and Teddiursa) Did you take good care of them? Teddiursa: (Nods happily) Teddy. (Tom and Jerry nods with a happy smile and shook hands) Giselle: (Nods) I can tell they had a good time at school. And when we came here just now, we just saw Dorothy tease Ken. Morgan: Yeah. That was pretty funny, Mom. Davis: Yeah. First he gave her his camera in class, but then as you saw, she gave it back because he didn’t believe in fantasy stuff. Yolei: It’s like everyone says: Never judge a book by it’s cover. Particularly, Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal’s book. (During the conversation, Ken sighed flatly. Robert noticed and spoke to him) Robert: Ken. Four weeks ago, I was just like you. I didn’t believe in all of that either. But…. (He secretly winks at Molly) Molly made me and my wife believers because she showed proof that their dream was like a reality. Giselle: And the proof was a cloud shaped like a flying pirate ship that night. Robert: So, if you just open your heart to all things fantasy, you’ll understand like we do. (A short pause) Ken: And how big was this flying pirate ship? Giselle: From a distance, it looked like a real big pirate ship. (To her children) Right? Hale siblings: (Agreeing) But it was a normal cloud from what we saw. (Cody, having listened in on the conversation, walked up to them in curiosity) Cody: Wow. But how did it make you believers? Robert: Because Giselle and I saw that ship cloud in our dreams when we were little. Giselle: It made us realize that fantasy and magic like that does, in fact, exist. (Then Robert and Giselle changed the subject, realizing something happily) Robert: Oh! And kids? Hale siblings and friends: Yeah? Robert: Your mother and I have a surprise for you. (Excited, the Hale children and their friends realized) Charlie: You mean...? Giselle: Yes. (They turned towards the other direction. The kids did the same and they saw, to their happiness, an old man looking happy to see them. The old man has white hair and mustache, gray eyes, and wearing an eggshell white long-sleeved button-up shirt, a black long-sleeved jacket, a black necktie, dark brown pants, gray and red socks, and black shoes. He is Grandpa Joe, the Hale children's grandfather) Hale siblings and friends: Grandpa Joe! (They ran up to him happily and they hugged) Grandpa Joe: (Chuckles a bit) I came like I promised I would. Charlie: This is great! Molly: You excited to move in with us? Grandpa Joe: You bet I am. (Then Ken got confused) Ken: "Move in?" (Realizing along with everyone, Robert, Giselle, and Grandpa Joe explained) Robert: Grandpa Joe here is moving in with us because his home went up in flames. Giselle: Hence why he's moving in with us. (Ken got impressed) Ken: Well! That's wonderful. (Then he got curious) Ken: And does Grandpa Joe know of this Sonic's group stories? Hale Family and friends: Yep. Grandpa Joe: And I'm extremely proud of my oldest granddaughters for publishing a great book. (He showed his book copy) Grandpa Joe: Just finished reading it. And it's a good story. (Suddenly, Charlie realized something, looked at his watch, and gasped) Adagio: What’s wrong, Charlie? Charlie: Speaking of the book, Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal’s book signing is just in about an hour! We gotta hurry! Everyone: (Realizing) Oh, that's right! (Realizing, the Hales and their friends hurried to the book signing by taking separate cabs. Once at the bookstore, Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal, with their family and friends’ help, is signing away a lot of copies of their book. Watching the whole thing, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Wormmon got impressed by how well Molly, Dorothy, Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal’s book is selling) Yolei: You know, I’m really proud of Molly and her sisters’ work. Cody: Do you think we’ll meet this Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends? Armadillomon: No. Cody: Why is that, Armadillomon? Armadillomon: Because like Molly’s family and friends said, it was just in their dreams. Davis: But I'm sure you'll meet them in your dreams. Veemon: That I'm certain as well. Hawkmon: And me. (Disappointed, Cody sighed sadly. But regardless, they continued to watch the book signing continue. We then fade to the outside of a now repaired Freedom Tree in Mobiusland, and a big commotion is heard. Inside, there is a training room where the Lost Starter Pokemon and even Peach, Daisy, and Zelda, as humans, are training hard with their fake weapons and attacks. However, it wasn’t just them, there were also six more figures training with them, consisting a female bandicoot, a dinosaur creature, and four more humans. The female bandicoot has clear butterfly-like wings, a slim figure, orange fur, a cream muzzle and underbelly, long, wavy, blonde hair, red lips, long eyelashes, a small black nose, green eyes, and a blonde cottontail, and is wearing a magenta tank top, navy blue denim shorts, white socks, and dark brown and white Converse shoes. She is Tawna Bandicoot, Crash's girlfriend from Paopu Hollow. The dinosaur creature has green skin, a white underbelly, a red shell on his back, three orange bumpy spikes on the back of his head, and orange shoes. He is Yoshi. The first human is a chubby man with blue eyes, short brown hair, a dark brown mustache, and wearing a red cap with a white spot on the front with a red M on it, white gloves, a red long-sleeved shirt underneath a pair of blue overall pants with yellow buttons, and brown shoes. He is Mario, Peach's boyfriend. The second human is a skinny man with blue eyes, short brown hair, a dark brown mustache, and wearing a green cap with a white spot on the front with a green L on it, white gloves, a green long-sleeved shirt underneath a pair of dark blue overall pants with yellow buttons, and brown shoes. He is Luigi, Mario's brother and Daisy's boyfriend. The third human is a 14 year old boy with short blonde hair and gray blue eyes and is wearing a green long hat, a light green long-sleeved shirt underneath a green sleeveless tunic, a gray belt with a yellow buckle, white leggings, and brown boots. He is Link, Zelda's boyfriend. And the last human is a 13 year old girl with short neck-length blonde hair tied in pigtails and gray blue eyes and wearing a sleeveless blue dress with red flower patterns all over, a purple bracelet on her left wrist, and red sandals. She is Aryll, Link's little sister. Anyway, watching the training are Sonic's group, except Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow, Poppy, and Branch) Poppy: Keep up the good work, Lost Team! (Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow then comes in, curiously) Sonic: You wanted to show us something, guys? Poppy: Yeah. Tails: But watch, first. (Later, after the Lost Team completed their training, they come in with the new recruits) Link: (Saluting) Link reporting for duty. Aryll: (Saluting) Same with me, but my name is Aryll. Mario: (Saluting) It's-a me, Mario. Luigi: (Saluting) I'm Luigi. Yoshi: (Saluting) Yoshi! Tawna: (Saluting) My name is Tawna Bandicoot. (A short pause, then Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow spoke up) Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow: Nice to meet you. Knuckles: You must be friends of our human formed mermaid friends. New recruits: Yep. Branch: Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow. Your group, Poppy, and I wish to introduce you your new teammates. (Shocked on what Branch said, Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow looked on in concern) Poppy: And the best part, Tawna here can heal wounds and injuries. Tawna: That's right. Link: Your brave adventures inspired us to join. Mario: Yeah! Doing what you did on your adventures really took guts! Luigi: Not literally, but.... (Then Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow composed themselves and shook their heads no) Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow: No! Aryll: No? What do you mean? Sonic: We’ll accept you into the Lost Team. Knuckles: But we can’t guarantee you guys coming with us and our group on our adventures and get hurt. Shadow: Or worse, killed like Infinite, Shroob, and Cackletta. (Softly) And her.... Charmy: Actually, about that…. Espio: We wanted to move on. (Surprised along with Sonic and Shadow, Knuckles interjected) Sonic and Shadow: (Surprised) What?! Knuckles: But what makes you think those recruits will not end up like Infinite, Shroob, and Cackletta? Branch: Well, maybe it’s the recruits who will make sure neither you nor them will end up like Infinite, Shroob, and Cackletta. Mario: Excuse us! The recruits have names! Shadow: Oh! Sorry, Mr. Ma.... I mean, Mario. Sonic's group and I work alone. Sonic and Knuckles: (Agreeing) Yeah. Chespin: But what about our friends from London? Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow: (Unsure) Well…. Snivy: Sonic, you, Tails, and Knuckles said to Amy, Cosmo, and Tikal yourselves that you like like them. Sonic: (Lost in thought) That is true…. (Snaps out of it) But regardless…. (He stops, then sighed in defeat) Sonic: Alright. I guess it won’t hurt to invite our friends from London to come visit us. (The others replied in agreement, although the new recruits got confused) Luigi: Who the heck are your friends from this London? Sonic: Oh, well…. Knuckles: They’re just friends we made before. Shadow: From the real world. Cream: And they're nice. Cheese: (Nods) Chao, chao.. Tawna: Can we meet them, too, guys? (After thinking about it, Sonic and his friends agreed) Sonic: I don’t see why not. (They leave the room to go visit their friends in London) Coming up: Bowser and even the Koopalings, having already been abandoned by Eggman, Mephiles, and their pirates, and three new mysterious recruits, furiously decided to look out for themselves, while at the same time, Sonic and his old and new friends invite their London friends, including Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Wormmon, and even Grandpa Joe, back to Mobiusland for a visit with Giselle and Robert’s blessing. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies